apostando limites
by brenda.m
Summary: sexo. intimidade. DHr.


_fale sobre seus vícios_

Suga com força o cigarro, expele a fumaça pelo nariz, enquanto desvia o olhar da garota, como se o pequeno ato a tornasse uma qualquer, como se estivesse dizendo-o sem precisar gastar sua voz.

- Sangue-ruim? – Começa.

- Que foi? – Pergunta, sem parar de ler os relatórios que estão em seu colo.

- Como consegue?

- Do que está falando, Malfoy? – Dera-lhe um olhar enviesado.

- Existem 3 pilhas de papéis aí em cima da mesa pra entregar amanhã e já são... – Pausara, olhando o relógio. – 22:00hs. Não vai dar tempo, Granger.

- É _essa_ a sua desculpa pra ficar fumando em vez de trabalhar? – Abriu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Fumar me faz esquecer que ao invés de cumprir serviço social aqui no Ministério eu poderia estar transando, entende? – Pausara, tragando pela segunda vez. – Não que você saiba o que está perdendo.

- Como? – Ela murmurara, cerrando os olhos. – Escuta aqui, imbecil, eu _hã _sei o que eu tô perdendo.

- sabe, _é?_ – O loiro provocara, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas e apagando o cigarro na poltrona da castanha. – _Então prova._

- Perdão?

- É, Granger. Dê um trago... – Fitara os orbes como se lhes propusesse um desafio. – Ou você é tão puritana que nunca fumou?

- Eu... eu... Ok, eu fumo. – Dissera, dominante, puxando um cigarro da mão do garoto. Colocou entre os lábios e permitiu que o loiro o acendesse, sem qualquer sinal de admiração.

Tragou uma vez, apenas. E foi o suficiente para sentir sua vias respiratórias sufocadas, no que iniciou uma tosse, que fez com que o loiro sorrisse satisfeito.

_fale sobre seus amigos_

- Você é bem fraquinha, não é Granger?

- Vai a merda, idiota. – Xingara, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Esse negócio ainda vai matá-lo, tsc.

- É com isso que o Potter conta, pra parar de perder mulher pra mim, tsc. – Observara, disposto a levar o assunto adiante.

- _Ah tá,_ como se o Harry não pudesse ter as mulheres que sempre quis. – Defendera, orgulhosa do moreno.

- E ele _teve_? – Ela não soube como, mas o olhar e a intenção do loiro fazendo tal pergunta, a fez se sentir pressionada.

- Não! – Murmurou, rápido demais. – Ahn, quer dizer, como acha que eu posso saber disso?

- Achei que já tivesse passado pela cama do testa rachada, Granger... – Ela odiou o jeito como ele conseguiu destruir a cumplicidade inocente com Potter.

– Harry é como um irmão pra mim.

- E vocês curtem um incesto? – Desafiara, enigmático, quase tão interessado para ouvir quanto ela parecia obstinada em responder.

- Argh – Gemera. – Isso foi nojento, Malfoy.

- E quanto ao Weasley? – Ele perguntara, colocando os pés na mesa da sangue-sujo. – Nunca rolou?

- Não acredito que estamos conversando sobre isso.

- Qual o problema, Granger? – Perguntara. – É um fato comprovado que não existe amizade verdadeira entre homens e mulheres, tsc...

- Quê? – Pausara, revoltada. – É lógico que existe, Malfoy! Eu, Harry e Ron somos a prova.

- Nunca rolou nenhum tipo de tensão?

- Ahn, eu e o Ron meio que tivemos um romance na adolescência, mas aí não cont...

- AHÁ! Era isso o que eu queria dizer: não existe uma amizade entre pessoas do sexo oposto, sem que haja uma tensão.

- Ah, isso é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi até agora! – Dissera, ácida. – Eu e o Harry, por exemplo, nunca tivemos nenhuma "tensão"...

- ...Que você saiba.

- Perdão?

- Eu já notei o jeito que o Potter a olha. E Granger, Granger... _Se _eu tivesse uma irmã, eu não olharia pra ela desse jeito, tsc. – Pausara, vencedor.

- Está blefando, é óbvio! – Respirara fundo, olhando pros lados. – Harry nunca me olharia assim.

- Prova.

- Hã?

- É, prova, Granger. – Desafiara, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Inventamos uma desculpa, vamos a sala dele e aí você vai ver o santo Potter secá-la, tsc.

- Hmm, e o que eu ganho em troca?

- Se ele não secá-la, eu tiro aquela sua amiguinha de cabelo ruivo da pedra e chamo-a pra sair.

- Isso não parece exatamente difícil pra você, certo?

- É, eu sei, ciúmes dói.

- Eu não tô com ciúmes!

- Ah, claro que não. – Debochara. – Só uma ponta de inveja.

- Argh – Gemera, numa expressão de nojo – Você é doente, Malfoy.

- Ok, pode escolher então: _Qualquer _desafio.

- Se Harry Potter não me secar, eu quero que... – Ela se aproximara do loiro, segura. – Suba na mesa do restaurante daqui e diga que tem AIDS.

Os olhos do loiro arregalaram-se grandiosamente durante a leitura.

- Aceita, Malfoy? – Provocara.

- Trato é trato, Granger. – Pausara. – E se perder, terá que me beijar. - Obviamente isso não será nenhum esforço, tsc. – Pausara. – Hermione Jane Granger tomando atitude deve ser algo interessante de se ver, tsc tsc. Trato feito?

- Feito. – Ela retorquira, jogando a insegurança pra longe.

Apertaram as mãos.

- Espera, Granger... – Puxara-a, antes de sair do escritório.

O loiro encarou-a fixamente por algum tempo, como se estivesse analisando-a.

E na mesma velocidade com a qual a olhava, ele levou as DUAS mãos ao fecho da blusa da garota, abrindo os três primeiros botões tão rápido que ela sequer teve tempo para processar o abuso.

Fez uma careta de desgosto ao notar que olhar do loiro ponderava sobre algo na direção de seus... hã...

Ergueu o rosto dele com uma das mãos, segurando no queixo no garoto como se ele fosse uma criança malvada.

- Que porra foi essa, Malfoy? – Perguntara, apertando o maxilar do loiro.

- Como espera que alguém, nesse caso o Potter, a olhe, se você não tem a exibição de _absolutamente _nada atrativo?

- QUÊ? – Berrara, com a voz fora do controle.

- É, Granger, eu sou homem, caso não tenha notado.

- Você acabou de abrir 3 botões da minha roupa e me deixar com uma aparência de vadia: Acredite, _eu notei._

Num instante ele mantivera sua expressão sedutora-natural e no outro estava... sorrindo. É. Uma pequena contração dos lábios, para mostrar os dentes, de forma espontânea. E nossa, havia algum problema em sentir o coração disparar por causa de um estúpido sorriso?

_fale sobre seus amigos de segundas intenções_

- Herms? – Fora a primeira frase do moreno. – Malfoy? – Completara, com nojo. – Outra briga?

- É, acertou, Cicatriz. – Pausara.

Hermione revirou os olhos, perguntando-se porque raios aceitara apostar com aquele imbecil.

- Ah – O moreno afirmara, num aceno de cabeça, meio compreensivo – Sentem-se. – Começara, apontando para os dois divãs.

Harry Potter havia se tornado o psicólogo oficial do Ministério, alguns anos depois que derrotara Lord Voldemort. _E continuava um tremendo imbecil_, observou Draco, mentalmente.

O loiro acompanhou o olhar de Harry, que por cerca de 2 segundos, fora dirigido a abertura de 3 botões da blusa da castanha. E só. Não houvera NENHUM – por deus, NENHUM! – rastro de malícia por parte do moreno.

- Herms? – O moreno a chamara, com o cenho franzido. – Os botões da sua blusa são assim mesmo?

A garota olhou para ele de forma vencedora, e abriu um sorriso de _Perdeu, Malfoy!_

- Claro que não! – Esclarecera, como se fosse visível. – Acabo de me lembrar que eu e a doninha temos alguns assuntos a resolver, certo? – Confimara, fitando o loiro.

Ele apenas concordara com a cabeça, demonstrando desprezo.

- Viu? – Ela começou, quando saíram da sala. – Ele me vê como uma irmã, haha!

- Esse cara é gay, Granger.

- hã?

- GAY. – Iniciara, em deboche. – Ele só pode ser gay, tsc.

_fale sobre seu ponto fraco_

- Só porque ele não é um pervertido como _certas _pessoas, não significa que ele seja gay, tsc. – Afirmara, enquanto entravam em seu escritório.

- _Ah claro_, - Pausara, bufando. – Esqueci que estamos falando do Santo Potter...

- ...E não de um Malfoy pervertido. – Ela completou, impetuosa. – É exatamente esse o ponto, tsc.

- O ponto, Granger – Respirara fundo. – É que homens, _e eu não falo dos seus amiguinhos angelicais_, mas homens olham. E não só olham, como pensam coisas. – Abrira um sorriso malicioso. – Coisas que a sua mente puritana nem sonharia em saber.

- ...Sexo? – Ela perguntara, de cenho franzido.

- P_osições _– Confirmara, encarando-a fixamente.

Vira o rubor passar por ela e achara o pequeno detalhe tão... Diferente, doce? Puta merda, desde quando a Sabe tudo Granger lhe parecia meiga? Ela era uma contradição ambulante. _Pena que fosse tão inocente_, acrescentou, desviando o olhar.

- Ok, só me explica como a conversa conseguiu pular de cigarros pra posições. – Ela começara, tentando mudar de tópico.

- Quer conversar sobre o quê, então? – Perguntara. – Aproveita que eu tô dando a chance de ouvir minha perspectiva sobre qualquer assunto. – Aumentara, convencido.

- Aham. – Concordara, irônica. - Grandes perspectivas, tsc. – Deixara de lado o tom, enquanto refletia sobre o que conversar com o loiro. – Que tal sobre relacionamentos? – Pausara. – Sempre tive curiosidade pra saber porque não se casou com a Parkison.

- Ela era uma idiota. Fim. Próximo assunto.

- Acredita em amor?

- Isso foi uma cantada, Granger? – Hermione quase perdeu o ar diante do sorriso espontâneo. – Porque se foi, não diria que você foi tão sexy, tsc.

- Idiota! – Xingara, revirando os olhos. – É claro que não foi uma cantada! Já disse, eu não passo cantadas, eu acredito que correr atrás seja o papel masculino...

- ...E por isso continua solteira.

- Por minha exclusiva opção! – Refutara, resgatando seu ego.

- Calma aê, Granger – Começara, impassível. – Você nem é **tão** Gostosa.

- Como se você me conhecesse, tsc.

- Conheço sim: "Olá, meu nome é Hermione Granger, adoro ler livros de 1000 folhas, tomo chá e passo o tempo livre assistindo TV com meu gato". Haha. Viu?

Ela bufara de ódio e se dispusera a andar em passos lentos. Até esboçar uma expressão confiante e tocar no ombro do babaca.

O loiro a olhou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, quando sentiu a maciez da mão dela acariciar sua pele.

- Sangue-ruim? – Chamara, observando-a massagear seu ombro.

- Nossa, _Draco_ – Estranhou a suavidade da voz da castanha. – Você anda tããão tenso. – E fizera um biquinho, aproximara sua boca do lóbulo da orelha do garoto. – Precisa _relaxar_... – Afirmara, ciente de sua respiração contra o ouvido.

Notou Malfoy um tanto quanto afetado, e ousou mais ao morder o lóbulo da orelha dele, de leve.

- Otário! – Dera um sorriso gigante. – Como me saí?

- Nada mal – Ele desdenhara, revirando os olhos.

- Aham – Ela concordada, irônica. – você acreditou mesmo, não foi? Tsc, Tsc, Tsc.

_fale sobre seu desejo oculto_

- Definitivamente não. – Ele respondera, ajudando-a a empilhar os relatórios.

- Isso, continue negando, doninha. – Ironizara. Ela pegara o celular e jogara na bolsa, apoiando-a no ombro.

- Yeah, e você só conseguiu provar a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Ele observou, abrindo a porta para que saíssem da sala. - Que eu sou homem, tsc.

- então, qualquer mulher que der em cima, você vai simplesmente...

- ...Levá-la pra cama? – Opinara. – É, esse é o espírito da coisa. – Falara, enquanto entravam no elevador.

- Espera, espera... – Ela falara, como se houvesse caído em si. – Pr'aonde estamos indo?

- Suponho que pra algum lugar.

- Idiota.

- Achei que estivéssemos indo por meu apartamento. – Ele afirmou, sem nenhum traço de sarcasmo.

- E o que raios íamos fazer lá, dã? – Pausara, revirando os olhos. Finalmente se deu conta do que disse. Ruborizou automaticamente.

- Conversar, Granger. Somos amiguinhos.

- Você acredita em amizade entre homens e mulheres?

- Não.

- ...?

- Que foi? Eu falei "amiguinhos" no sentido sarcástico da coisa, tsc. – Esclareceu, sorrindo de canto de lábio. – Espera, Granger! Nós podemos... hm, tomar um café? – Propusera. – Sem expectativas sexuais, se é isso o que a preocupa, tsc.

- Ok. – Ela concordara, sem pensar.

_fale sobre sua virgindade_

Escolheram uma mesa perto da janela de vidro, dentro da Starbucks. Havia sido instalado um silêncio cauteloso.

- É a sua vez de falar, Granger – Ele dissera, olhando pros lados.

- Sobre o quê?

Ele ponderara por alguns segundos, antes de abrir um sorriso irônico.

- Me conta sobre os seus ex-namorados, tsc. – Falara, desafiando-a com um olhar sombrio.

- Certo – Concordara, indiferente. – Primeiro houve o Krum e...

- Vítor Krum?

- É. – Revirara os olhos. – Dã.

- Por que não continuaram?

- Não gostava dele. Só. – E acrescentara: - Não que ele não fosse entediante.

- E depois?

- Miguel Corner.

- Algum Fetiche com jogadores de quadribol, hein Granger? – Falara, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Imbecil. – Xingara, continuando: - Depois estive com Ron. Terminamos há um mês e só.

- Levou o fora do Weasley? – Perguntara, incrédulo. – Isso foi deprimente, tsc.

- Foi uma decisão mútua, ok?

- Vocês chegaram a ter uma transa?

- _Perdão?_

- Transar, Granger. Fazer sexo. Interação entre dois corpos com penetração. Já ouviu falar? – Ironizara, apreciando o rubor de Hermione.

- Não, claro que não – Respondeu, sorrindo. – Sou bv.

- Você é tão engraçada, Granger. – Respondera, sério. – Ainda não me disse se rolou ou não, tsc.

- Preciso mesmo responder? – Falara, como se fosse óbvio.

- Aham.

- Não, nós nunca transamos.

- Por quê?

- Porque, - Respirara fundo. – Eu acredito em amor.

- Ah claro, eu deveria saber. – Concluíra, revirando os olhos. – E o que seria esse amor?

- Alguma coisa acima de tudo.

- Acima do... Dinheiro?

- É.

- E acima do sexo?

- Óbvio.

- Hmm, - Pausara. – Pensando bem, acho que eu vivo muito melhor sem esse tal amor, tsc tsc tsc. – Respondera, cínico.

- Babaca.

- Com orgulho.

- Nunca se apaixonou _mesmo_? – Ela perguntara, em choque. – Nem mesmo pela Parkison?

- Não.

- Teve alguma outra namorada depois dela? – Questionara curiosa, dando um gole no cappuccino.

- Nada que durasse mais que 12 horas.

- Isso é estranho, Malfoy.

- A garota é virgem aos 21 – Pausara, em uma espécie de careta. – E _Eu _sou estranho?

_fale sobre sua sanidade_

- Vai a merda, Malfoy. – Ela sinalizou, fazendo um sinal de xingamento com o dedo médio.

Ele riu.

Ela sentiu de novo os batimentos acelerarem de forma intimidante. _Droga_, o que estava fazendo ali, batendo papo com Malfoy, como não fossem ex-inimigos, ou como se ele não tivesse nenhuma intenção? É claro que ele esperava alguma coisa! Malfoy não perdia uma sexta a noite _conversando_, a não ser que depois da conversa houvesse algum desafio pra ser superado. E ela era o desafio, right? Ele queria criar algum tipo de ligação que enfraquecesse suas armaduras_, claro_, pra depois levá-la pra cama, prometer ligar, fazê-la esperar pelo resto da vida e condicionar sua existência a decepção. É.

Queria que houvesse algo mais. Algum tipo de segurança mínima. Mesmo que fosse só sobre serem colegas de trabalho, que sem qualquer intenção, tomam café juntos.

Só então reparou que passara os últimos 15 minutos calada. Deixando Malfoy com algum silêncio perturbador, daqueles que nos levam a pensar coisas que nunca pensaríamos em estado normal.

O loiro ponderou qual seria a força da tapa em seu rosto, se a segurasse pela nuca e assim, bem leve, encostasse seus lábios nos da castanha, entreabrisse-os e sentisse o _gosto._ Deveria ser alguma mistura entre cafeína e chantilly, se fosse levar em consideração o cappuccino que tomavam.

Ela desviou o olhar, estremecendo.

- Hm – Começara, desconfortável. – Já vai dar meia noite. A conversa foi muito boa, mas preciso ir.

– Eu te levo. – Propôs, engolindo em seco.

- Ok. – Apenas concordou, dando um sorriso de falsa animação.

Foram andando até o prédio, que segundo a garota, não ficava tão longe dali.

- Bom, é isso. Chegamos! – Anunciou, sentindo-se meio superficial.

- Eu te levo até a porta. – Falara, insistente, fazendo menção de entrar no prédio.

- Tecnicamente, já estamos na minha porta.

- É, mas você disse que mora no 4º andar, o que significa – Pausara, abrindo um sorriso vencedor. – Que não é literalmente, tsc.

- Que seja. – Falara, revirando os olhos.

Amaldiçoou-se quando se viu entrando ao lado do imbecil dentro no prédio, cumprimentando o porteiro com um Boa noite extremamente rude.

_**não**__ fale_

Chegaram até o apartamento da garota, ainda em silêncio. Aquele parecia ser o fim da linha, das conversas, da falsa impressão de amizade.

- Agora chegamos. – Ele anunciou, meio artificial.

- É...

- Então...

- Então... – Ela repetiu, com todo o constrangimento possível.

Cumprimentaram-se com as mãos, estranhamente unidas. E depois de exitar, aproximaram-se no que parecia ser um abraço sem foco.

Os rostos pairaram em sorrisos estranhos até mesmo para aqueles dois quase amigos, quase estranhos, quase inimigos, quase qualquer coisa.

- Até segunda-feira, Granger – Ele falou, com uma expressão distante.

- Até. – Concordou.

E ofegou no mesmo segundo, quando sentiu que ele invadia a sua boca, urgente. A aproximação entre os corpos fora tão desesperada, que as costas dela bateram contra parede dali.

- Foi mal, Granger – Resmungou, sem ar, enquanto os lábios se perdiam na curva no pescoço da garota, brincando com a língua na área, para depois sugar e morder.

Ela arfava contra seu ouvido, tentando livrá-lo dos botões da camisa, enquanto as mãos dele apertavam sua coxa, pondo-as ao redor de si.

- _Espera _– Arfou mais uma vez, abrindo o apartamento e puxando-o pela mão, ciente de que quando fechasse aquela porta, nada seria como antes.

E ela não queria que fosse. Ou melhor: tudo o que ela queria – naquele momento – era simplesmente senti-lo, da forma mais intensa que fosse capaz.

Parecia bizarro, mas o gosto dele, a língua dele, a respiração dele, ele como um todo, tinham o mesmo efeito de uma bebida. Era como se alguém houvesse lhe dado 5 garrafas de Vodka e ao mesmo tempo desligado o botão da gravidade, fazendo-a sentir como se qualquer outro lugar que não fosse Malfoy, não fosse seu lar.

Gemeu com a pressão do corpo dele sobre o seu, ou sobre a forma que as mãos dele entraram em contato com a sua pele, em sincronia com seus lábios.

Haviam descargas elétricas cada vez que suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, quando os hálitos roçavam em seus semblantes e enquanto despiam-se com sorrisos perversos.

Às vezes, quando ela abria os olhos, sentindo Malfoy rígido entre suas pernas, movimentando-se devagar, ela abria os olhos, perguntando-se se o mundo não havia parado lá fora, ou se os baques que ela sentia dentro e fora de si eram apenas batimentos cardíacos dos dois.

Esse era o grande _momento_, Malfoy parecia saber quando ela abria os orbes castanhos, ele abria os seus com segundos de atraso, mas o bastante pra não desviar dos dela, com tanta fixação, que ela acreditava que ambos eram um só. Assim, juntos. Sem querer existir. Sem saber respirar. Sem vida além daquele quarto.

A satisfação foi tanta, que segurou-se no lençol, de olhos bem fechados, com medo que estivesse flutuando. Sorriram ao mesmo tempo. Como se estivessem perdidos. Como se os móveis fossem arrancados do quarto. Como se a existência os mantivesse vivos apenas pra sentir esse tipo de coisa. E então gemeram, juntos, longa e completamente.

_não assuma_

Acordou. Embora não quisesse. Aquilo se tornaria um erro, é claro. "Foi bom Granger, **mas**...". Perguntava-se que razão ele usaria para descartá-la como todas as outras. "**Mas** eu não quero me envolver". "**Mas** você é boa demais pra mim". "**Mas** somos muito diferentes". E É verdade que ele não queria se envolver, que ela sabia que era boa demais para um egocêntrico tão estúpido, e que nunca seriam iguais. Ainda assim, seu coração ainda estava martelando. Seus pêlos se arrepiavam com simples lembranças e sua mente só conseguia focar o rosto, os olhos, o cabelo, a maciez, a pele, o toque, o som, respiração, hálito, manias, e tudo o que era parte dele.

Abriu os olhos e virou pro lado: Ele não estava mais lá.

"_Parabéns, Hermione! Você, sem dúvida, é a MAIOR IDIOTA DE TODA A PORRA DO MUNDO BRUXO!"_ Refletiu, tentando encontrar algum sinal de que ele não havia simplesmente transado e ido embora. _Será que ele também havia deixado algum dinheiro, já que a merda do seu objetivo parecia fazê-la sentir-se barata? _Ponderou, sentindo nojo de ambos. A náusea era tão grande, que vomitar parecia banal.

Ficou sentada na beira da cama, meio sem rumo.

Fechou os olhos, e de acordo com as lembranças, acompanhou seu coração acelerar, suavemente.

Respirou fundo.

A dor foi tão grande, que escorreu pelos olhos.

Limpou as lágrimas na mesma velocidade que elas caíam, mas parecia tão errado tentar.

_**não**_

- _Alô?_ – Fora a voz sonolenta de seu melhor amigo.

_- H-harry? –_ Articulou, tropeçante.

- _Herms?_ – Respondera a voz do moreno, sonolenta. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa? - _"É. Ontem eu e o Malfoy começamos a conversar, depois fomos a uma cafeteria, ele me levou em casa, nós demos uns amassos assim que saímos do elevador. De lá, entramos aqui no meu apartamento, fomos direto pro meu quarto, enquanto tirávamos a roupa. Transamos quatro vezes e eu tive orgasmos múltiplos tão intensos que senti espasmos. Acabei de acordar na minha cama. Sozinha. E o pior é que eu já deveria saber"._ Era _o que Hermione queria gritar, mas ela apenas resumiu sua resposta em um:

- _Aham._ – Com a voz baixa.

_fale sobre o café_

Tocou a campainha, tenso.

A porta demorou a se abrir.

E ele quase caiu pra trás quando Harry Potter Filho de uma [...]! abriu-a. Quer dizer, _ele _passara a noite – inteira, diga-se de passagem! – com Hermione, saíra por alguns segundos e quando voltava dava de cara com quem? ah sim, Potter. O _imbecil _do Potter!

- O que quer, Malfoy? – O moreno perguntou, com desdém.

- O que faz aqui? – O loiro perguntou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas, sem perder o sarcasmo.

- O que eu bem entender, tsc. – O moreno respondeu a altura, de cenho franzido.

– Parece que pequeno Potty resolveu bancar o homem, tsc tsc tsc. – Falou, debochando.

- O que quer? – Ele repetira, tentando intimidá-lo.

- No momento, - Malfoy pausou. – ...Apenas a sua amiguinha de sangue-sujo. – Dissera, cruel.

Harry avançou sobre o loiro, e acertou-lhe um soco, que o fez cair no chão.

E então _ela _apareceu. Exatamente como Draco achou que ela faria.

- Que foi, Granger? – Ele perguntara. – Veio ver o show? – Observara a expressão preocupada da garota. – Ou será que veio salvar o Potter com aquele papinho clássico de "Deixa pra lá, ele não vale a pena"? – Harry respirava fundo para não reagir. – Quer um conselho, Potter? – O loiro começara. – Se for transar com a Granger, não saia nem mesmo para comprar café, ou pode ser que na volta, exista algum _outro imbecil_ no seu lugar, tsc. – Falou, fitando-a. – Porque, sabe Granger, foi isso o que eu fui fazer, tsc. – Contara, como se estivesse narrando uma história, fazendo um sinal seguro na direção das sacolas com emblema da Starbucks, que deveriam conter capuccinos e croissants.

Ele vira que os orbes castanhos estavam caindo em si, injetados de compreensão.

Será que a Granger era tão idiota a ponto de achar que depois _daquela _noite, ele sairia assim, sem mais nem menos?

_fale sobre a sua desconfiança_

- Harry? – Hermione chamou, com a voz trêmula, forçando-se a encará-lo. – Eu ainda preciso resolver alguns assuntos com o Malfoy.

_Ainda._

- É, Potter – O loiro começou, em um falso lamento. – Sinto muito, mas os _assuntos_ que eu tenho com a Granger vão tomar o resto do fim de semana, tsc tsc. – Ironizara, insinuando coisas.

Hermione revirara os olhos, irritada. Droga, droga, droga! Por que ela era tão insegura? Por que tinha que ter ligado para Harry? Por que aquela droga de clima estava lhe matando? E a pergunta que não queria calar: Por que Harry ainda estava ali?

- Ok, Herms... – O moreno começara, sem tirar os olhos amedrontadores do loiro. – Qualquer coisa, é só ligar e eu venho. – Falara, beijando-a na testa, feito um irmão.

Mesmo que Malfoy não visse nenhum tipo de irmandade naquele ato.

_fale sobre o ciumes_

- Que porra existe entre você e o Potter? – Draco vociferou, com educação, como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

- Eu acordei... Achei que houvesse ido embora... – Ela começou, respirando fundo. - ...E, eu não sei, eu me senti tão [...] burra, que disquei o primeiro número... E... Então Harry veio e...

- ...Te consolou? – Ele fizera questão de completar, mordaz.

- É o tipo de coisa que um irmão faria. – Ela contornou, cautelosa.

- Vocês não são irmãos, Granger. – Ele contrapusera, finalmente sentando no sofá. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? – Perguntara, revirando os olhos.

- Harry é diferente.

- Ah claro, tendências homosexuais, tsc.

- Arrrgh. – Ela bufou, irritada.

- Que seja. – Malfoy concordou, apreciando o fato de que ela mordia o lábio inferior toda vez que era contrariada.

Silêncio. - Malfoy? - Mais silêncio.

Ela precisou estalar os dedos na direção dele para que ele despertasse.

- Que foi? – Ele perguntou, com o olhar sem muito foco.

- Não tem mais nada a dizer?

- Sobre...? – Ele iniciou, aproximando sua boca da curva do pescoço dela, completamente inebriado, quase sem prestar atenção no que ela dizia.

O pequeno toque entre os lábios dele e a sua pele, fez-la estremecer e fechar os olhos.

_fale_

- O que... é exatamente tudo Isso? – Ela perguntou, quando o sentiu beijá-la com desespero, arfando.

- O quê, Granger? – Ele questionara, em dúvida.

- _Isso._ – Respondera, indicando-o a si próprios. – O que estamos fazendo?

- preliminares, se não me engano. – Ele respondera, em um sorriso safado, voltando a beijá-la.

- Idiota. – Ela murmurara, sem conter um sorriso fraco. – Eu falo sério. – Compusera, entre beijos. – Temos um caso?

- Aham. – Respondera-lhe, preso demais em beijar-lhe a mandíbula.

- Então... Podemos, _você sabe_, sair com outras pessoas? – Perguntou-lhe, como se estivesse tentando compreender o significado de casualidade.

Ele repentinamente sentiu que havia levado um soco no estômago. _Que pessoas? Potter? Weasley? Finningan? Krum?_

- Claro que não, Granger. – Retrucara, rude. – Eu acredito em monogamia.

- Mentiroso. – Ela falara, compenetrada.

- Tem razão. – Pausara, divagando. – Mas eu posso tentar.

- Seeeei. – Ela concordara, duvidosa.

- Eu quero monogamia, Granger. E agora eu falo sério. – Indicara, com os olhos azuis fixados nos da garota.

- Perdão? – Ela falara, confusa. – Ontem você disse que era basicamente o rei do sexo casual. Não que eu esteja reclamando da monogamia. Mas qual o sentido de ser monogâmica, se eu vou acabar levando um par de chifres? – Argumentou, sincera.

- Aposto que se o testa rachada exigisse monogamia, você diria sim na hora, tsc tsc. – Falara, desviando o olhar, como se estivesse afetado.

- Não, eu n...

- Ahá! – Ele falara, assustando-a. – Então você admite que existe algo entre você e o Potter, _certo?_

- Quê? – Ela murmurara, de cenho franzido. – Então é por isso que você veio com essa conversa de "Fidelidade"? Pra ter certeza que eu não vou sair por aí me jogando na cama de outros caras...?

- Ok, aí vai: Eu gosto de você, Granger. – Pausara, dizendo com naturalidade assustadora. – E isso não se trata _só _de sexo. Muito menos sobre o Potter. Eu já a observava bem antes de conversarmos, se quer saber. Eu gosto exatamente do seu jeito tão estranho, porque – tirando as curvas, óbvio – é ele o que me deixa tão intrigado. Quantas vezes acha que eu não tentei me aproximar? Por que acha que eu ainda trabalho naquele inferno, tendo a fortuna da minha família?

Ela continuou fitando-o, com os olhos avaliadores.

- Você não acredita em uma palavra que eu disse, tsc tsc.

Ela mordeu o lábio, ciente da resposta.

- Mas você acredita_ nisso_, certo? – Completou, cafajeste, puxando o lábio dela entre seus dentes e beijando-a. – E _nisso_? – Perguntara, desta vez passando as mãos pela pele quente de Hermione.

E ele podia falar que a amava. Ou que sem ela, qualquer coisa soava fora do lugar.

Podia dizer que ela era sua. Que a queria pra sempre.

Podia pedir pra que ela o deixasse quebrar a cara do Potter, ou quem sabe do Weasley, só pra ter certeza de que os dois a respeitariam.

E ela podia contar a ele, que havia chorado que nem uma idiota, quando ele supostamente saíra do flat.

Podia falar que perdera a voz, e a única coisa que conseguia formular eram soluços e nós na garganta.

E ambos podiam dizer que se amavam. E que foda-se monogamia, mas eles não precisavam de mais ninguém.

Mas não. Eles escolheram manter as testas unidas, apenas ouvindo o som de suas respirações misturadas, como se o Eu te amo flutuasse perto de suas cabeças, sentindo a tensão de seus batimentos obrigarem-nos a estar juntos:

Eles não precisavam falar.


End file.
